headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco
"The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" is the sixth episode of season five of the supernatural drama series Angel and the ninety-fifth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on the WB Network on November 5th, 2003. In this episode, Angel decides to help out Numero Cinco - the masked Luchdador who works in the Wolfram & Hart mailroom avenge the deaths of his brothers from a demon named Tezcatcatl. Meanwhile, Spike reinterprets the Shanshu prophecy. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * Production code number: 5ADH06. * This is the second episode of Angel directed by executive producer Jeffrey Bell. He previously directed "The Magic Bullet". His next episode is "Not Fade Away". * This is Jeffrey Bells twelfth episode of Angel as a teleplay writer. He previously wrote "The Magic Bullet". His next episode is "Not Fade Away". * This episode spotlights Number Five, who has made multiple appearances as a background character in the past as the mailroom attendant for Wolfram & Hart. This is the final appearance of the character. * Actor Bruno Gunn also played a captured Bringer in the "Touched" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * This is the final acting work for Ed Cray. * This episode airs on the same date as "Offspring", albeit two years apart. "Offspring" aired in 2001. * This episode aired on the same day that The Matrix: Revolutions premiered in theaters. Quotes * Spike: It's a bedtime story to get vampires to play nice. .... * Lorne: Fred, you're sorta like a woman. * Winifred Burkle: That's not a compliment. .... * Spike: Hey Fred, did ya hear? Angel attacked the old mail guy! * Angel: What? * Winifred Burkle: Not Number Five! You didn't hurt him? * Angel: No! He attacked me! .... * Número Cinco: What can I say about a demon who killed the people that mattered most to me? * Angel: You can start by saying how you killed it back. .... * Número Cinco: You were going to drag me into your quest to find the Aztec warrior. * Angel: No I wasn't! I was going to give you some mail! * Número Cinco: Oh... sorry. .... * Lorne: Once the word spreads you beat up an innocent old man, well, the truly terrible will think twice before going toe-to-toe with our Avenging Angel. * Spike: Yes. The geriatric community will be soiling their nappies when they hear you're on the case. Bravo. .... * Angel: I'm just... I don't know, just feeling a bit... * Spike: Squishy? * Angel: Disconnected. * Spike: Are you serious? Here you are, finally living a piece of the high life--new clothes, new cars, my old tumble fetching you tasty snacks--and what's your gripe? "I feel disconnected." You want to feel disconnected, try being a bloody ghost for a bit. Try bobbin' around with no touch or taste or smell. Not many fates worse than that, I'd wager. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:November, 2003/Episodes Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Danny Mora Category:Bruno Gunn Category:Episodes with crew categories